tired_girls_box_of_chocolatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Millie/@comment-24894829-20161229120149
"Greene Family Summer Trip 2031" ::May 15th - Arrival in America ::June 12th - Arrival in England ---- Dear Alden, America is looking pretty fun so far. My father is still trying to get in contact with Peter, but all forms of communication have been failing. He says that, but I know that Peter just isn't answering. I don't know when he's really going to realize that, but I'll let him continue thinking whatever he wants instead of hurting his feelings. So, other than '''that', I discovered this American wandmaker named Thiago Quintana who I find absolutely fascinating because apparently nobody else has figured out how he could get White River Monster spines for cores. At least, that's what the owner of the inn keeps telling me, because my father told her I'm a fan of magical creatures, I suppose. It could be all a lie though, so I'm hoping I can find something else about the subject either while I'm here or once I get back home. Anyways, I'm really hoping I'll get to encounter some of the living dead (maybe I'll see if they still have that Zombie Trail that I read about) before we leave the southern United States. But...Yeah, it's pretty sweet around here and the food isn't half bad either. If it weren't for me missing you already, I might want to stay longer. We're going to be in Texas next, for just a few days, before skipping over to California because of the Muggle tourism. Well, love and miss you lots! Hopefully, you're doing well over there. '' Yours Truly, Millie ♥ P.S. What if I die? I have this irrational fear that I will with every turn and I find it terribly difficult to sleep. My body has allowed itself a quick nap, but I feel tired and alone. I wish you could've come with. ---- Hey Millie, I'm glad to hear you're having fun. It sounds like you're seeing a lot, and learning a lot, which are all good things! So where are you right now? It wasn't clear from your letter... though I suppose by the time this owl makes the cross-continental flight, it might be a bit late and you'll probably already be in Texas. Things here are pretty normal. I haven't gotten sick recently so.... I guess the potions that St. Mungo's gave me are doing what they're supposed to. Though everything I've read says I could definitely relapse at any time, but let's not think about that, yeah? Arthur even seems less on my case which is only a good thing. I'm sorry you're having such a hard time sleeping. I really wish there were something I could do. Are there any potions you could take to help? Or would your Dad not let you have those? Keep having fun! Love and miss you back, Alden ---- Dear Alden, My sleeping hasn't improved much, but I received some pills from a Muggle-Born running the place we stayed at in California. I'm not sure they're actually healthy, but I'm going to assume they're working pretty well. Anyways, that changed when we were in Chicago because I haven't slept much. (By then, my search for that Sasquatch in the Pacific Northwest had failed, so I was lacking any energy to go looking for anything. Besides, it's more of a Muggle city). Well, my father hasn't been around for about two days now. I don't want to deal with the Muggle police, nor do I want to get in contact with the Ministry. I've been staying at the hotel alone a lot though, so thanks goodness I stocked up on peanuts, peaches, and water, right? Perhaps, he abandoned me here, or he went looking for Peter. I'm quite scared though and I'm probably going to cry if I don't hear from him in the next day or so. We're supposed to be out of this hotel by then, too, as we move on for the United States capital which I won't be able to get to on my own. Since he's left a note though, I'm feeling confident that he'll come back by then. He's probably just doing some of his business stuff again. I hope you stay healthy. It seems like you're on that track though, which is great. It's good hearing that Arthur has been off your case a bit more recently and here's to hoping it stays that way. '' ''All Hugs, Millie ♥ ---- Dear Millie, I'm not sure that this letter will convey how... troubled I am by your last letter. I'm really, really worried and I hope that in the time that's passed between me receiving your last letter, and you getting this one... that your Dad has come back and that your vacation is back on track. (Side note, Arthur wanted to '''fly across the ocean to help you'. He saw me reading your last letter and when 'Millie's vacation isn't going well' wasn't clear enough... I elaborated. I hope that's okay.) If your Dad isn't back... can you try and find some help? Please? I'm really worried about you, but I'm also really just hoping that everything turned out okay for you. How's Chicago otherwise? Alden'' ---- ''Dear Alden, So, I was staying at some Squib's place (after being put in contact since it seems like he fosters American witches and wizards until they're adopted) once I wrote the Ministry about it. It's sounding like I'll be staying here until somebody comes and picks me up. I wrote my cousin about taking me to Norway for a bit until my father shows up, but I don't think the message made it to her. This man is really sweet though. I used to be kind of scared of him, but I think I've adjusted. He's helped me send another letter out to my cousin using his owl, which is so wonderful of him. He's not the best cook out there though, which is funny when he messes up the simple thing. Well, I'll try to get home soon. I love you. (I also attached a small letter to Arthur, because I think he deserves it. I hope that's okay with you.) Missing You, Millie ♥ ''